Movies, Thunderstorms, and Lawnmowers
by figlia di Atena
Summary: One hot summer day, Bella is mowing the lawn. When she cant seem to get the lawn mower to work, Edward comes over to assist. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Here it is. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. tear tear Stephenie Meyer does.**

I tried turning the key for the 10th time. _Damn. Okay. Last time._ I was about to turn the key to our centuries old lawnmower when something else caught my eye. Edward Cullen, my hot neighbor, jogging down the street without a shirt on. **(A/N: I don't think anyone has a problem imagining that!!)** As he was passing my house, he looked at me and waved. I dropped the key to the lawn mower and started blushing. He paused as if he was thinking about something and then he walked over to where I was. It was then that I started freaking out. _Breathe Bella, just Breathe. In out in out in out._ As he got closer, I realized how awful I must've looked to him. I was wearing an old tank top, shorts, and crocs. I was all sweaty in the July heat and I had bits of grass stuck to me. My hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and loose strands were hanging in my face. Oh yeah. Totally attractive.

"Hey. I'm Edward. My family and I just moved into the house down the street. You look like you need some help," he commented, nodding towards the lawnmower.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I retrieved the key form the ground. Just as he was about to put the key in to the slot a huge clap of thunder erupted from the sky making us both jump. I looked up to see that the once blue sky was now covered in big black storm clouds.

"Wow, we should get this back in your garage before it starts raining," Edward said. As we were pushing the lawnmower back into the safety of the garage, it started to rain.

"Of course," I muttered under my breath but he heard it and started laughing. When we finally got it into the garage, we started cracking up for no reason.

"Bella Swan," I said extending my hand out to him.

"Edward Cullen," he said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"How about we go inside and get out of the rain," I offered.

"Sure," he said as I led him into the house. When we got inside, I got out two towels and offered him one.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I should be thanking you for helping me," I replied.

"No problem," he said, grinning.

"So, when did you guys move in?" I asked.

"Just last week. My family went camping for this whole week so I am home alone right now." He said.

"Oh. Well you are welcome to come over here anytime you get lonely. Charlie won't mind," I blurted out. As soon as I said it I started blushing. It was hard to think about anything with him around. He was perfect.

"I might just take you up on that," he said, smiling perfect smile.

"Okay. I am going to go change out of these wet clothes. I will be right back." I told him. He nodded and I ran up the stairs to my room. I picked out a pair of jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. When I was dressed, I ran over to my bathroom, brushed my hair, and pulled it back again. I washed my face and ran back downstairs. When I got back down, Edward was there in jeans and a white American Eagle shirt.

"You left," I accused.

"Yes I did. I didn't even have a shirt on!" he said.

"Okay… what do you want to do on this stormy day?" I asked and just then the loudest clap of thunder I have ever heard exploded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhahahahaha!" I screamed. My yell quickly turned to laughter. I looked over and saw that Edward was laughing too.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he suggested after we could talk again.

"Sure what do you want to watch?"

After much debating, we decided on Sweeney Todd. After about a half and hour of the movie, I was scared to death. I curled up to Edward's side and whenever he killed someone I would bury my face into his shoulder and he would wrap his arm around me. After the movie was over I remembered that I had only met this god today.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"That's perfectly ok. Actually quite enjoyable," he said as my cheeks grew warm. "I take it you don't like scary movies?"

"No, I don't really." Then we heard Charlie walk in. "Hey dad!" I called.

"Hey Bells and –"

"Edward Cullen, sir. Nice to meet you," said Edward, extending his hand out.

"Ahh. Carlisle's son. Nice to meet you too," Charlie said, taking Edward's hand and shaking it. "What are you kids up to?" he asked

"Just watching movies. The rest of Edward's family are out camping this weekend." I told him.

"Edward you are welcome to come over here anytime you want" Charlie offered.

"Thank you, sir"

"What movie do you want to watch now?" I asked Edward.

"You can decide since I picked the last one."

"Okay then."

I decided to watch Titanic **(A/N: I love that movie!)**. It wasn't long before I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Okay!! I hoped you liked it! I started writing it and then it started thunder storming here so I decided to put it in the story. :D reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! Time for chapter two!! :**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!**

I woke up to the morning light streaming through the window. Then I noticed that I was not alone. Edward was sleeping next to me, snoring softly. I smiled to myself and tried to move out his arms which were circled around me. I got most of my body out, all I had was my head left when he rolled over, taking me with him. He had my neck in such a tight hold that I could barely breath. I could only take small breaths. _Man he is a deep sleeper!_

"Edward. Wake up. Come on. I can barely breath." I whispered a bad attempt to wake him up. "Edward… come on! Wakey wakey!" I tried nudging his side a few times. No luck. Then I thought of something that might work. I sucked in a shallow breath and blew on his face as hard as I could. His eyes fluttered open.

"Oh crap. I am so sorry," he said, releasing me immediately.

"That's fine," I said. "We must have fallen asleep during the movie." Then out of no where, we started laughing, again. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes. I have an idea," he said.

"Okay. And this idea is…"

"Well, how about this. You go get ready, don't eat, I will go home and change and shower and whatever else, and we go out for breakfast." He concluded.

"Okay," I said in an enthusiastic way. I led him to the door and said goodbye before sprinting up the stairs but of course I tripped going up and hit my head on the railing running along the stairs.

"Damn," I cursed under my breath. I continued to walk very slowly up the stairs, rubbing my head as I went. When I managed to finally reach my room, I grabbed the stuff I needed to take a shower and made my way to the bathroom. I took a relatively quick shower because I didn't want Edward to wait while I was still getting ready. When I was finished I went to my bedroom to get dressed. When I was dressed, I went downstairs to wait for Edward. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"Coming," I called. When I opened the door, Edward was standing in the doorway, his hair still damp. My thoughts were all jumbled as I tried to find something to say.

"Hey," he said, flashing a winning smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah. Hold on let me go get some money."

"No, don't. I was planning on buying you breakfast." He told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Certainly," he said.

"Okay," I said, uncertain. He led me to his silver Volvo and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem." As we were driving, he asked me random questions like what my favorite color is and if I had any pets. Then, we pulled into the parking lot in front of a small café that I was not familiar with. We got out of the car and started walking towards the door. As we entered the shop, I noticed that every single girl that was there were looking at Edward. For some strange reason, I was jealous. We found a table in the corner of the café and sat down. As we waited for our waitress to come take our order, we asked each other questions.

"Okay," I started, "Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Well, yes and no. We lived in Alaska before we moved to Forks and there was this one girl there, Tanya. She showed a lot of interest in me but she wasn't my type. She was very pushy and controlling. Those type of people really get on my nerves. Okay, my turn to ask a question. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked me.

"Nope. Never. Not even when I lived in Phoenix." I told him.

"You lived in Phoenix?" he asked. Before I could answer our waitress decided to show up. She was female, had big boobs, blonde hair, and she was beautiful! With one look at her I could feel my self-esteem drop a couple levels, not that it was high before.

"Hello. My name is Lindsey. I will be taking care of you this morning. What would you like to drink?" she asked Edward.

"Hi. I guess I will take a small cup of coffee." He said.

"Would you like cream or sugar with that?" she asked.

"No thank you," he replied. And she was gone. Most likely off to get the coffee.

"Oh, no thanks. I wouldn't like anything to drink, thank you," I said sarcastically to her back.

"Well that was extremely rude," Edward commented.

"Yes it was," I said as I watched Lindsey hurry back with Edward's coffee.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked. I could see her eyes light up at the fact that Edward was speaking directly to her. "You so rudely forgot to take my date's order." I was shocked that Edward referred to me as his date.

"Right. I am so sorry." She said in an unforgiving way. "I don't know how I could have forgotten. What would you like?"

"Coffee. Same as his please." I told her.

Once she was out of earshot I heard Edward mutter under his breath.

"I don't believe it," he said shaking his head.

"What?" I asked. He held up the little napkin that Lindsey had put his coffee on. It said 'Lindsey Stoner 123-4567' **(AN: if this is your name, it was completely unintentional. Sorry! If you are uncomfortable with it being up here and would like me to take it down, just review me or whatever and I will take it down immediately)**

"How desperate can you get?" I asked him.

"I don't know. This is pathetic!" he exclaimed."Hey! I have an idea," he said, his eyes suddenly lighting up with excitement. "You could come on to this side of the table and we could act like a couple, then, when she brings your coffee over, I could hand her the napkin back and tell her that I didn't need it. It would embarrass her so much!"

A grin stretched across my face. "I didn't realize that you were so evil!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"So you want to!" he asked in a hopeful way.

"Of course! Here she comes!" I said, moving to his side of the booth. He put his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, smiling. I wasn't going to admit it but it felt very good to have his arms around me. As she got closer and noticed our position, her eyes narrowed.

"Here's your coffee," she said placing it on the table in front of me rather hard, causing some of the liquid to spill over the edge. "Are you ready to order?" she said sweetly to Edward.

"Bella?" he said, motioning for me to order first.

"I would like the pancake with the whipped cream smiley face on it, please," I asked.

"I'm sorry _miss_, but that is only available on the kids menu. You have to be twelve or under." She said in a snobby way.

"I am sure that that wont be a problem," Edward said winking at her.

"Oh. Of course not!" she said quickly. "And what would you like sir."

"I would like the special, the 4 pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and I would like to add a blueberry muffin." He said. She was struggling to get it all, trying to write quickly.

"Okay. Coming right up."

"Oh and one more thing," Edward said, catching her attention immediately. "I wont be needing this," he said, handing her the napkin back. She turned a shade of red that I couldn't even pull off and stormed away.

**OKAY! OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN ALL OF MY STORIES!!(1343 words) Haha. I hoped everyone enjoyed! Reviews would be appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long but its been a mix between being busy and lazy.**

**Guess what! It is thunder storming right this second, how appropriate. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

After Lindsey walked back into the kitchen, we started laughing so hard that my sides hurt. When we were done laughing, we started to talk.

"Wow, that was great!" I exclaimed. "You must be really hungry," I commented.

"What makes you think that?" he inquired.

"Well, being as you ordered _four_ pancakes and eggs and stuff, and added a muffin!"

"Well, I am a guy. What do you expect?" he said trying to defend himself.

"True." I hadn't missed that this whole time he hadn't moved his arm, which was still draped around my shoulders.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" I asked.

"Well, since I have been over at your house for practically twenty-four hours now, I thought that maybe, if you would like, I could show you my house," he suggested.

"I think that I would like that," I said looking up at him and smiling. He was quickly becoming one of my best friends. "So, tell me more about your family."

"Well, I have one sister, her name is Alice. She is super short, 4'11. She has short, black hair and pale skin. Um, she is in our grade. Alice and I are adopted so we aren't blood related. Both of our parents died when we were very young and Carlisle and Esme adopted us. Carlisle is my adopted father and Esme, my adopted mother. We both love them a lot. I also have a brother. His name is Emmett. He is kind of stupid sometimes but we love him. He likes to crack jokes and mess around. He is constantly getting detention at school and in trouble with Carlisle and Esme. Unlike us, he is Carlisle and Esme's actual son. They had him when they were very young. Carlisle is a doctor down at the hospital and Esme stays at home. She is big on gardening and interior design. What about you?"

"Well, my real name is Isabella. My dad's name is Charlie and my mom's name is Renee. They are divorced. I used to live with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona and her husband Phil until I decided to come live with my dad here. I have no siblings. I look more like my mom but I have my dad's personality. I am a complete and total klutz. I love reading and listening to music. I read mostly classics and listen to classical music but I am open to other genres," I concluded.

"Wow, we have a lot in common. I also love to read classics and listen to classical music. I actually play the piano," he said in a slightly smug way.

"Are you good?" I inquired.

"I don't know. You will have to tell me when we get back to my house," he said. I should be more cautious around someone I just met yesterday but for some reason, I feel safe from him, like I have known him my whole life.

"Jeez! When is our food going to get here!" Edward complained.

"Hungry much?" I asked in a teasing way.

"Yes, just a little," he laughed. As if on cue Lindsey walked over with our food. It took two trays alone just for everything that Edward ordered. "Finally," he muttered under his breath. Lindsey placed our food in front of us and turned to Edward.

"Is there anything else I could possibly get you?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, actually, could you get us a few more napkins, writing free," he asked in a very innocent voice.

"Sure," she replied, rolling her eyes. When she walked away, I started dying, laughing.

"Okay, why are you laughing now?" Edward asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I managed to say between fits of laughter. Soon, Edward started laughing too. Lindsey walked up with the napkins and glared at me, obviously annoyed that I was having such a good time with Edward and it wasn't her. Ha!

"Here," she said, throwing the napkins down and walking away.

"God, is it so hard to get good service these days?" Edward wondered to himself.

"I don't know," I said taking a bite of my smiley-face pancake.

**Alright the ending was kind if rushed. Oh well. It was a filler chapter. The next chapter is going to be Edward taking Bella to his house. Don't worry, Jasper and Rosalie will get in there soon enough!**

**I am one hundred percent open to suggestions as to what you would like to see happen next. I don't really know what to put next that would be good enough.**

**Any who…review and I will update faster! Actually, I probably won't. I hate when people say that because you and I both know that it never does work. They are lying to you saying that! If you review it will get me motivated though! ******


End file.
